Final Chapter - Just Once More, Like in the Old Times
Final Chapter: Just Once More, Like in the Old Times (もう一度だけ,昔のように – Darkest Hour) Summary – 'The heroes use a portal opened by the Thousand Eyes Dragon to travel to the Moon, where the final confrontation takes place. 郊外へ (To the City Outskirsts) '■ロレイラル特区・アルトリクス (Loreilal district - Altrix) ' *Talk： Machine Soldier - Golem '■シルターン特区・風雷郷 (Silturn district - Fuurai Town) *Talk： Flame Youkai - Onibiemon *Talk： Water Youkai - Nagare ■サプレス特区・水晶の森 (Sapureth district - Crystal Forest) *Talk： Star Light Spirit - Peko ■メイトルパ特区・ヴェルディアの町 (Maetropa district - Verdia City) *Talk： Tete 街中心部へ (To the City Main Streets) ■セイヴァール響界学園 (Savorle Resonance School) *Talk： Explorer - Wander ■異世界調停機構・本部 (Eucross - HQ) *Talk： Supreme Commander - Zinzelah（ EVENT ） *Talk： Summoner - Blant *Talk： Waitress - Paina ■ロレイラル特区・アルトリクス (Loreilal district - Altrix) ' *Talk： Machine Soldier - Golem '■シルターン特区・風雷郷 (Silturn district - Fuurai Town) ' *Talk： Flame Youkai - Onibiemon *Talk： Water Youkai - Nagare '■サプレス特区・水晶の森 (Sapureth district - Crystal Forest) *Talk： Star Light Spirit - Peko '■メイトルパ特区・ヴェルディアの町 (Maetropa district - Verdia City) ' *Talk： Tete The Following units will respawn every new turn: The next battle will follow right after. This will be the final battle in the game, so it’s your last chance to change your accessories, raise levels, buy new skills or equip new party skills. It’s also recommended that you equip the party skill “Hate of Losing” (負けず嫌い). There is no Brave conditions in the final battle. The Following units will respawn every new turn: After defeating a certain amount of enemies, the battle will advance for its next phase: Each E – Brattern is weak to a different type of Summon Magic, use this in your favor and this battle will be very easy. After some turns, Ghift will attack 3 times with a special skill that hits a random target. This attack can hit many targets at the same time and can hit the same target two times in a row or hit the enemy, it can even hit anything at also, after all, it’s completely random. After defeating the 4 E- Bratterns, the battle moves to its next and final phase: Ghift will challenge you to a final sword duel in his final form (becoming the first final boss in the whole franchise to have a humanoid form). He has an unfair combination of the skills double move and double attack, what means he can move many steps and attack one of your characters two times in a row. Keep your Mage characters fair away from Ghift and use your melee characters to block his way, protecting you characters with low defence. Ghift will be weak to a random Summon Magic (Except Null), if he happens to choose the Summon type of your cross, it’s pretty possible that you can finish him in just one turn by using the skill “Pure Life Flash” (命浄の閃光). When his HP reaches about 700 he will scream, what serves as a warning that he will realease his strongest attack in the next Enemy Turn. When this happens, get your characters as far away as possible from him since his next attack hits a good area around him in a circular shape. This attack not only gives a lot of damage but also reduces your BPs. This is the reason why it’s recommended to use the party skill “Hate of Losing” (負けず嫌い), this way you will not get a game over for losing all your BPs. Every Turn, Nether Beasts from the first phase of this battle will respawn. After beating him, you will receive the special accessory “Toy Sword” (おもちゃの剣). The conversation after the final boss changes a little depending on the character you choose in the final Night Talk. The Ending with the character you choose will appear after the credits. Congratulations for Clearing Summon Night 5! To Chapter 14 Category:Walkthrough Category:Summon Night 5 Walkthrough